


Movie Night

by Kieran_Agravane



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Aurora Skies, F/M, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Agravane/pseuds/Kieran_Agravane
Summary: Cyrus and Mars live happily in Aurora Skies with their two children.  Wait, can Cyrus be happy if that's an emotion?  I shall assume so.  Their son gets on the honour roll at school so Mars plans a treat for him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about some things that happened in my Sims 3 save file, a couple of months ago. It's a bit rambling but I think it makes a nice story.
> 
> Mars had had a cold in game but it had just gone better.
> 
> I really want to see Sharks on Land, lol!

It was a quiet afternoon at Woodland Cottage. Purry the cat was sleeping; sprawled across the settee. Pluto was asleep in her cot and Mars was watching TV. Cyrus had just got in from work and he went to greet Mars.

“Hello Mars,” he said. “Has your cold healed now?”

“Yes, thank you, it’s much better,” said Mars.

“Good,” said Cyrus. “Colds are unpleasant because they are viruses and therefore can’t be treated with antibiotics, as antibiotics are only effective against bacterial infections and…”

Mars silenced Cyrus’s lecture by grabbing him and kissing him. Now that her cold was better, she felt confident enough to kiss Cyrus again.

Cyrus did not protest and returned the kiss. When they paused for breath, he asked Mars a question.

“Why did you kiss me?”

Mars chuckled. “Because I was happy that you showed you cared about me by asking how my cold was as soon as you got in from work”. Mars had been with Cyrus for long enough to know how to reply to his many questions.

“Yes,” said Cyrus. “That is good. That you are healthy again, I mean. Also that my concern pleased you. Also, that you kissed me”. Cyrus looks awkward at showing emotions; luckily, a distraction arrived in the form of Neptune arriving home from school.

“Hi Mom, hi Dad,” Neptune said, taking off his jacket and school bag.

“Hi sweetie,” said Mars, giving Neptune a hug.

“Yes,” said Cyrus.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Mars asked.

“Yes, thanks,” replied Neptune. “We did times tables and I sat with Mimas to have dinner”.

“That sounds like you had fun, dear,” Mars said, hanging up Neptune’s coat and schoolbag.

“Yes,” said Neptune. “Then at break time, it rained and I didn’t have to go outside. I read a book about how telescopes work”.

“Well, reading is always good,” said Mars, “but playing outside is nice too”.

“Not when it rains,” said Neptune. “I got on the honour roll too”.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that…you did what?” Mars gasped, then squealed and hugged Neptune again.

“Oh sweetie, well done! That’s wonderful!”

“Yes,” Cyrus agreed. He shyly patted Neptune on the back. “Your Mom and I are very proud of you”.

“Of course we are,” said Mars, kissing Neptune on the cheek.

Cyrus was feeling confused because this moment was reminding him of his own childhood. His grades has been very good at school and he had always got plenty of A’s. However, he had never been on the honour roll because of his behavioural problems. While Cyrus had been at school, the teachers had not known he had autism and just thought that he was a difficult student. His reports had not been positive ones and his parents had never been impressed with his A’s because of this.

Things were different for Neptune, even though he had sutism too (Cyrus blamed himself for passing it on), he had been diagnosed at an early age. Neptune was able to have the help at school that he needed and the teachers were patient and understanding with him.

Also, Cyrus was determined not to bring Neptune up the same way as he had been brought up. He was pleased that Neptune was doing so well in school but still…Cyrus knew that even if his children were to get all F’s, he would still care for and about them. 

Cyrus didn’t like to remember his childhood so he was relieved when Neptune distracted him. “Play catch with me?” he asked. Neptune was holding a baseball in one hand and tugging on Cyrus’s sleeve with the other.

“Yes,” said Cyrus.

“Wait, is it raining?” said Mars. She knew that unless she checked and told Cyrus to stay indoors, he would be likely to stay out in the rain. Mars didn’t want him catching a cold like the one she had just had.

Mars looked through the living room window; the sun was out. “OK, it’s sunny, you can go outside”. 

“Who is allowed out?” Neptune asked, feeling that he should check.

“You and Dad,” said Mars.

“Ok, cool!” said Neptune and he took Cyrus’s hand to lead him into the back garden.

While Cyrus and Neptune were playing, Mars went to check on Pluto. She was still fast asleep in her cot, holding her teddy bear. Pluto’s sleep schedule at the moment was to sleep for a few hours at night and wake up at 3am wanting to play. Then she’d become tired again at about midday and sleep until about 7pm in the evening.

As Mars was putting Plutos’ blankets straight, an idea came to her. As Neptune had made the honour roll, he deserved a treat. Perhaps they could go out somewhere!

So while they were having tea, Mars suggested this to Neptune. “Where would you like ot go?” she asked. “We could go to a restaurant and have a special ice cream. Or we could see a movie.”

“A movie, please!” Neptune said.

“Alright then,” said Mars, smiling at him.

“Cool! What movie can we see?”

Seeing that he could be helpful here, Cyrus got out his phone and soon found the cinema’s website.

“These are the movie that are showing tonight,” said Cyrus, showing Neptune his phone. Neptune pushes his glasses up his nose and looked at the screen.

“This one!” said Neptune after a minute, poking the screen with a chubby finger.

“Sharks on Land?” said Cyrus. “Yes…but how can you have sharks on land? They are marine animals. They are not biologically designed to function on land”.

“Shush dear, it’s a movie,” said Mars, gently nudging Cyrus. She checked the rating. “Yes, kids can watch that one”.

“Can grown ups see it too?” Neptune asked. “I don’t want to go on my own. I want you and Dad to come too!”

“Of course they can, honey,” said Mars. “We’ll all go and see it together”.

“What about Pluto too?” Neptune asked. “What if she cries?”

“No sweetie, Pluto isn’t old enough,” said Mars. “I’ll ring Aunt Jupiter and ask if she’ll baby sit”.

“Ok,” said Neptune. He turned to Cyrus. “Maybe when we’re watching the movie, we’ll find out how the sharks live on land?”

“We may do,” Cyrus replied. “Perhaps it is set far into the future, where climate change has caused the oceans to retreat and sharks have evolved to become land dwelling creatures”.

Neptune nodded, trying to understand what Cyrus had just said.

“Yes, you will? Thank you Jupiter, you’re a star,” Mars said. “Yes, that’s Cyrus you can hear, logically dissecting the movie”.

Neptune stopped thinking and beamed. “Maybe they magically grow arms and legs!”

“Erm…yes,” said Cyrus


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mars, Cyrus and Neptune arrive at the cinema. Will they make it to the movie without Cyrus giving anybody a fascinating lecture?

So Mars, Cyrus and the kids set off in Mars’s car. They dropped off Pluto (who was getting ready to wake up) at Jupiter and Saturn’s house, then the continued onto the cinema. There weren’t many people about but Neptune was shy and hid behind Cyrus’s’ legs. Cyrus picked him up while Mars bought the tickets.

Cyrus decided to try and make Neptune feel better by telling him about the history of moving pictures. “The images aren’t really moving. They are taken by a special camera which is able to capture many images at once. When the images are played back on a movie projector at high speed, the illusion of motion is created”.

Neptune didn’t really understand what Cyrus was saying but Cyrus’s monotone voice was soothing to him. He put his head on Cyrus’s shoulder and relaxed.

“Darling, what are you talking about?” Mars asked, returning from the ticket kiosk. Realising her mistake (and imminent lecture about the history of moving pictures from Cyrus), she spoke again quickly. “I have the tickets, come on, let’s buy some sweets and drinks to take in with us”.

Neptune perked up at the mention of sweets. “Can I have a slushie, please Mom?”

“Of course dear,” said Mars. “Let’s buy them now while there is no queue”. She took hold of Cyrus’s hand and led him away from an interactive panel, showcasing trailers for the upcoming movies that month. However, it was not the movies that Cyrus cared for.

“That was an interesting machine,” he said to Mars. “I wonder how it works?”

Somehow, Mars was able to buy all the sweets and drinks and get Cyrus and Neptune into the theatre without Cyrus beginning another lecture. They sat down and Mars handed out the sweets.

Neptune was happy with his slushie and Mars and Cyrus had a bag of jellybeans to share (although Cyrus would only eat the blue ones).

Soon, the movie began. It was perfect for Neptune, with just the right mixture of adventure, funny party and scary (but not too scary) parts. However, Cyrus was sleepy, mainly because he had spent most of the night awake, trying to mentally build a computer from the 1950s. As a consequence, he was now very sleepy and when Mars looked round to see if he was enjoying the movie, she found Cyrus fast asleep, his head resting on her shoulder.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie is over. Cyrus recollects on his day and an interesting thought occurs to him.

Mars gently shook Cyrus awake but it wasn’t long until he dozed off again and this time, she didn’t notice. 

About an hour later, the move was over and the credits rolled. Mars checked on Cyrus, giggled, and woke him up again.

“Good morning,” said Cyrus, blinking his eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

Mars smiled at Cyrus and kissed him. “It’s not morning, dear. We took Neptune to the pictures and you must have fallen asleep again”.

“Yes,” said Cyrus. He saw that Neptune was shy of the people leaving their seats and was hiding his face behind his hands. Cyrus picked Neptune up and held him close.

“Aww, are you Ok, sweetie?” Mars asked, ruffling Neptune’s hair. Neptune nodded, then yawned hugely.

“I’m good,” he mumbled. “I liked the movie, it was fun”. Then he yawned again.

“I think that Neptune is overwhelmed by the amount of emotions that people are displaying,” Cyrus said, indicating the excited children around them.

“I think he’s a little sleepy too,” said Mars. She patted Cyrus’s arm. “Come on, let’s find the car”.

The family went outside and soon located Mars’s car on the car park. Cyrus strapped Neptune into his kid seat and moments later, the little boy was fast asleep.

“Awww, he’s has such a busy day,” said Mars, kissing Neptune’s forehead. 

“Yes,” Cyrus agreed, getting into the passenger seat. As he was putting on his seatbelt, a thought occurred to him.

“When we were in the movie theatre, why did you kiss me?” he asked.

Mars giggled. “Because I was happy that you showed you cared about me by hoping that I had slept well”.

“Yes,” said Cyrus, “but it wasn’t morning after all. Not that I minded you kissing me. That was good. Also, maybe you fell asleep too? In which case…”

Mars kissed Cyrus again. “Shush dear. It’s alright, just relax”.

“Yes, of course,” said Cyrus. He settled back in his seat. Mars started the engine and pulled off the car park, heading for Saturn and Jupiter’s house.

Cyrus touched his cheek where Mars had kissed him again. Even though it had probably happened thousands of times since they had become a couple, Cyrus till marvelled at how it was able to cause him to experience positive emotions.

Neptune had enjoyed his treat too. Also, Pluto would probably sleep much better that night, after her evening with Saturn and Jupiter.

Cyrus relaxed in the car, thinking that it was a good thing after all, that he had fallen asleep during the movie. Otherwise, all these overwhelming positive emotions could have caused him to sleep now, through the sheer (but content) exhaustion from feeling them. Cyrus needed to stay awake, to figure out how Mars’s new state of the art CD player worked. If he was able to do so, then he could give Saturn and Jupiter a lecture about it later!

**The End**


End file.
